Harry Potter - After The Fame
by MoustacheCrazii
Summary: Harry is back after his fame. He doesn't like Ginny any more but who? And Ron is GAY! What is going on
1. Chapter 1

By MoustacheCrazii

Harry Potter – After the Fame

**CHAPTER 1.**

Harry slowly and deeply walks into the room in surprise to see Ginny standing there, "Ginny? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?!" Harry said in wonder as Ginny replied "I came early." Ginny sees Hermione peaked at through the side of the wall and clenches her knuckles "What is Hermione doing here?" says Ginny trying to hide her anger. Hermione comes out only wearing Harry's top and under wear. Ginny feels sad as she runs out of the room. Crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that Hermione," Harry says in a flirtatious way. Hermione takes him to bed as they sleep even though it is day.

Ron quietly walks into the house (an hour after Ginny had left) looking for Harry to ask something, something to be more than friends. Ron walks into the bedroom and gasps, "HARRY MY LOVE! And you… Hermione," Harry and Hermione are confused "Ron, are you… gay…" Ask Hermione and Harry at the same time. Ron nods and Hermione and Harry scrunch up their faces in disbelief. "Harry… I came to ask you… If you… wanted to um… go out to lunch with me?" Ron nervously asks. Harry slams the door on rom then yells in his loudest voice "GET OUT!" Hermione and Harry here Ron cry (like a wimp) all the way out of the house.

Harry gets a text message. "It's from Ginny," explains Harry. Hermione is too busy sleeping to notice. It says:

_**Dearest Harry, I have taken the kids home from Hogwarts and told about you and Hermione and I also told Hermione's kids because I know about Ron's secret. I took them also. I have bought a new house in France so don't ever come to me.**_

_**Ginny.**_

Harry throws his phone across the room and it's Hermione in the head. Hermione wakes up. "What," Hermione picks up the phone and reads it, "Oh. I'm sorry Harry," She kisses his forehead and he kisses her back. This turns into a make out to a full trying for a baby. Hermione is Pregnant.

**CHAPTER 2.**

After many months the baby is coming! It's coming! Harry rushes Hermione to the Hospital and spot Ron there whilst Hermione is in labour. "What are YOU doing here?" States Harry. Then he realises Ron is holding hands with another man. It's Draco Malfoy. Harry burst out laughing. "You two! Ha!" The leave the hospital with faces of anger. Harry is called in to see the baby. "It's a girl!" Says the nurse. "What shall we call it?" Asks Hermione. "Meadow." Says Harry.

**CHAPTER 3.**

The Potter family lived on and had 3 children altogether which were named; Meadow, John and Tyson. Ron and Draco adopted 2 children called Gale and Gabriel (twin girls) as well as Ginny got married and didn't have any new children but cared for all Hermione & Ron's as well as hers & Harry's.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

By MoustacheCrazii

Harry Potter – After the Fame

**CHAPTER 1.**

Harry slowly and deeply walks into the room in surprise to see Ginny standing there, "Ginny? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?!" Harry said in wonder as Ginny replied "I came early." Ginny sees Hermione peaked at through the side of the wall and clenches her knuckles "What is Hermione doing here?" says Ginny trying to hide her anger. Hermione comes out only wearing Harry's top and under wear. Ginny feels sad as she runs out of the room. Crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that Hermione," Harry says in a flirtatious way. Hermione takes him to bed as they sleep even though it is day.

Ron quietly walks into the house (an hour after Ginny had left) looking for Harry to ask something, something to be more than friends. Ron walks into the bedroom and gasps, "HARRY MY LOVE! And you… Hermione," Harry and Hermione are confused "Ron, are you… gay…" Ask Hermione and Harry at the same time. Ron nods and Hermione and Harry scrunch up their faces in disbelief. "Harry… I came to ask you… If you… wanted to um… go out to lunch with me?" Ron nervously asks. Harry slams the door on rom then yells in his loudest voice "GET OUT!" Hermione and Harry here Ron cry (like a wimp) all the way out of the house.

Harry gets a text message. "It's from Ginny," explains Harry. Hermione is too busy sleeping to notice. It says:

_**Dearest Harry, I have taken the kids home from Hogwarts and told about you and Hermione and I also told Hermione's kids because I know about Ron's secret. I took them also. I have bought a new house in France so don't ever come to me.**_

_**Ginny.**_

Harry throws his phone across the room and it's Hermione in the head. Hermione wakes up. "What," Hermione picks up the phone and reads it, "Oh. I'm sorry Harry," She kisses his forehead and he kisses her back. This turns into a make out to a full trying for a baby. Hermione is Pregnant.

**CHAPTER 2.**

After many months the baby is coming! It's coming! Harry rushes Hermione to the Hospital and spot Ron there whilst Hermione is in labour. "What are YOU doing here?" States Harry. Then he realises Ron is holding hands with another man. It's Draco Malfoy. Harry burst out laughing. "You two! Ha!" The leave the hospital with faces of anger. Harry is called in to see the baby. "It's a girl!" Says the nurse. "What shall we call it?" Asks Hermione. "Meadow." Says Harry.

**CHAPTER 3.**

The Potter family lived on and had 3 children altogether which were named; Meadow, John and Tyson. Ron and Draco adopted 2 children called Gale and Gabriel (twin girls) as well as Ginny got married and didn't have any new children but cared for all Hermione & Ron's as well as hers & Harry's.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

By MoustacheCrazii

Harry Potter – After the Fame

**CHAPTER 1.**

Harry slowly and deeply walks into the room in surprise to see Ginny standing there, "Ginny? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?!" Harry said in wonder as Ginny replied "I came early." Ginny sees Hermione peaked at through the side of the wall and clenches her knuckles "What is Hermione doing here?" says Ginny trying to hide her anger. Hermione comes out only wearing Harry's top and under wear. Ginny feels sad as she runs out of the room. Crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that Hermione," Harry says in a flirtatious way. Hermione takes him to bed as they sleep even though it is day.

Ron quietly walks into the house (an hour after Ginny had left) looking for Harry to ask something, something to be more than friends. Ron walks into the bedroom and gasps, "HARRY MY LOVE! And you… Hermione," Harry and Hermione are confused "Ron, are you… gay…" Ask Hermione and Harry at the same time. Ron nods and Hermione and Harry scrunch up their faces in disbelief. "Harry… I came to ask you… If you… wanted to um… go out to lunch with me?" Ron nervously asks. Harry slams the door on rom then yells in his loudest voice "GET OUT!" Hermione and Harry here Ron cry (like a wimp) all the way out of the house.

Harry gets a text message. "It's from Ginny," explains Harry. Hermione is too busy sleeping to notice. It says:

_**Dearest Harry, I have taken the kids home from Hogwarts and told about you and Hermione and I also told Hermione's kids because I know about Ron's secret. I took them also. I have bought a new house in France so don't ever come to me.**_

_**Ginny.**_

Harry throws his phone across the room and it's Hermione in the head. Hermione wakes up. "What," Hermione picks up the phone and reads it, "Oh. I'm sorry Harry," She kisses his forehead and he kisses her back. This turns into a make out to a full trying for a baby. Hermione is Pregnant.

**CHAPTER 2.**

After many months the baby is coming! It's coming! Harry rushes Hermione to the Hospital and spot Ron there whilst Hermione is in labour. "What are YOU doing here?" States Harry. Then he realises Ron is holding hands with another man. It's Draco Malfoy. Harry burst out laughing. "You two! Ha!" The leave the hospital with faces of anger. Harry is called in to see the baby. "It's a girl!" Says the nurse. "What shall we call it?" Asks Hermione. "Meadow." Says Harry.

**CHAPTER 3.**

The Potter family lived on and had 3 children altogether which were named; Meadow, John and Tyson. Ron and Draco adopted 2 children called Gale and Gabriel (twin girls) as well as Ginny got married and didn't have any new children but cared for all Hermione & Ron's as well as hers & Harry's.

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

By MoustacheCrazii

Harry Potter – After the Fame

**CHAPTER 1.**

Harry slowly and deeply walks into the room in surprise to see Ginny standing there, "Ginny? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?!" Harry said in wonder as Ginny replied "I came early." Ginny sees Hermione peaked at through the side of the wall and clenches her knuckles "What is Hermione doing here?" says Ginny trying to hide her anger. Hermione comes out only wearing Harry's top and under wear. Ginny feels sad as she runs out of the room. Crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that Hermione," Harry says in a flirtatious way. Hermione takes him to bed as they sleep even though it is day.

Ron quietly walks into the house (an hour after Ginny had left) looking for Harry to ask something, something to be more than friends. Ron walks into the bedroom and gasps, "HARRY MY LOVE! And you… Hermione," Harry and Hermione are confused "Ron, are you… gay…" Ask Hermione and Harry at the same time. Ron nods and Hermione and Harry scrunch up their faces in disbelief. "Harry… I came to ask you… If you… wanted to um… go out to lunch with me?" Ron nervously asks. Harry slams the door on rom then yells in his loudest voice "GET OUT!" Hermione and Harry here Ron cry (like a wimp) all the way out of the house.

Harry gets a text message. "It's from Ginny," explains Harry. Hermione is too busy sleeping to notice. It says:

_**Dearest Harry, I have taken the kids home from Hogwarts and told about you and Hermione and I also told Hermione's kids because I know about Ron's secret. I took them also. I have bought a new house in France so don't ever come to me.**_

_**Ginny.**_

Harry throws his phone across the room and it's Hermione in the head. Hermione wakes up. "What," Hermione picks up the phone and reads it, "Oh. I'm sorry Harry," She kisses his forehead and he kisses her back. This turns into a make out to a full trying for a baby. Hermione is Pregnant.

**CHAPTER 2.**

After many months the baby is coming! It's coming! Harry rushes Hermione to the Hospital and spot Ron there whilst Hermione is in labour. "What are YOU doing here?" States Harry. Then he realises Ron is holding hands with another man. It's Draco Malfoy. Harry burst out laughing. "You two! Ha!" The leave the hospital with faces of anger. Harry is called in to see the baby. "It's a girl!" Says the nurse. "What shall we call it?" Asks Hermione. "Meadow." Says Harry.

**CHAPTER 3.**

The Potter family lived on and had 3 children altogether which were named; Meadow, John and Tyson. Ron and Draco adopted 2 children called Gale and Gabriel (twin girls) as well as Ginny got married and didn't have any new children but cared for all Hermione & Ron's as well as hers & Harry's.

**THE END**


End file.
